


Ещё одно чудо

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Ещё одно чудо<br/>Автор:  Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: миди<br/>Канон: Kingsman (фильм)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри/Эггзи<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма, ангст<br/>Рейтинг: R за мат<br/>Краткое содержание: Несмотря на то, что со дня гибели Гарри Харта прошло уже полгода, Эггзи не переставал надеяться. Но ничего не происходило.<br/>Предупреждения: AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё одно чудо

— Блядь, вы издеваетесь? — вырвалось у Эггзи, когда мрачный, молчаливый Мерлин, подвёл его к одной неприметной могиле на кладбище на окраине Лондона.

Это какой-то сюрреализм, прикол, дурацкая хохма, не иначе, в жизни не бывает таких совпадений. Эггзи тупо пялился на отполированный надгробный камень чёрного цвета, до одури похожий на тот, что был во втором сезоне «Шерлока», который недавно опять крутили по телику. Чувство, которое он сейчас испытывал, очень точно описывалось красочным словом «наебали». Памятник на могиле Гарри Харта вроде бы ничем не выделялся среди других мемориальных плит, но складывалось впечатление, что его установили исключительно для Эггзи. Чтобы однажды вечером, вдоволь пресытившись кислой рожей и заунывным настроем агента Галахада, агент Мерлин привёл его к могиле наставника, Галахад пролил бы над ней скупую мужскую слезу благодарности, успокоился, и всё пошло бы своим чередом. Эггзи сжал в карманах кулаки, испытывая страшное желание плюнуть в проклятое надгробье. Нет уж, он не купится на такие штучки. Это не могила. Гарри Харт просто не мог лежать здесь в деревянном гробу или как там хоронят агентов Кингсман?

— Эггзи, — устало произнёс Мерлин, сняв очки, — я понимаю, тебе трудно смириться, однако и ты, и я своими глазами видели, что произошло. Гарри убит и похоронен здесь. Что ещё ты хочешь увидеть?

— Не знаю. Просто до сих пор не верится, что в такой экстра-супер-крутейшей организации, где зонтик прочней пуленепробиваемого щита, а в зажигалку встроена граната, агент может быть убит так... — он запнулся, — тупо. Ни за что не поверю, что у вас нет запасного парашюта в галстуке или защитного поля вокруг очков.

У Мерлина дёрнулся правый глаз.

— К сожалению, Тони Старк живёт не в нашей вселенной.

— Несмешная шутка, чувак, — огрызнулся Эггзи и, опять беспомощно посмотрев на надгробный камень, опустил плечи, сняв кепку, начал рассеянно зачёсывать назад волосы. — Блядь, — выдохнул он, — просто блядь.

До этого момента отрицать смерть Гарри Харта было проще. Эггзи не видел тела, не был на похоронах, значит, следует железобетонный вывод, — Гарри выжил. А тут... могила, памятник. Гораздо более весомые доказательства его гибели, чем просто пустой дом, который Эггзи оккупировал с молчаливого согласия Мерлина. Памятник подталкивал Эггзи к осознанию потери, которому он противился изо всех сил. Нет, Гарри жив, и точка. Блядь, это же льётся со страниц комиксов, с экранов теликов и планшетов, что если ты умен или у тебя полные карманы бабла, то обхитрить смерть будет проще, чем выиграть в Мафию! Какого хрена тогда Гарри позволил себя убить?

— Ты застрял на первой стадии, — негромко сказал Мерлин ему в спину. — Эггзи, я сожалею, но у нас нет времени горевать. Кингсман не может прекратить работу со смертью Артура и, уж тем более, одного из агентов. Гарри был моим другом, и мне тяжелей, чем тебе, но мы все знали, на что шли. Такова наша работа.

— Угу, — пробубнил Эггзи себе под нос и криво улыбнулся в ответ на придирчивый взгляд. — Незаменимых у нас нет, как же, знаю. Недаром же ты отдал мне псевдоним «Галахад».

— Проблеск интеллекта в этих словах заставляет меня надеяться на твою сознательность, Эггзи. Я оставлю тебе машину, не забудь поставить в гараж и сдать ключи, когда вернёшься.

Следовало поблагодарить Мерлина, но Эггзи передёрнуло. Ему хотелось ругаться. Вообще с того момента, как они зашли на территорию кладбища, словарный запас Эггзи резко сократился; по крайней мере, сейчас он мог сказать лишь: «Не думайте, что вы заставили меня поверить в эту хуйню», но Эггзи молчал, потому что тогда бы Мерлин развернул ещё одну нравоучительную лекцию, а ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве.

— Блин, — произнёс он, обращаясь к надгробию, — я даже цветка не принёс. Глупо как-то. Или как там должны приходить на могилу друга джентльмены? Я даже к отцу не ходил: сначала мать не хотела, говорила «Для меня он всегда жив», а потом Дин запретил. Вот же, а... — При взгляде на холодный камень хотелось жалобно заскулить. — Блядь, что же ты наделал, Гарри? Ты хоть понимаешь, что?

Пока Мерлин, сдавшись, не сообщил, что отвезёт его на могилу Гарри, Эггзи пребывал в огромном и радужном (относительно радужном) мыльном пузыре. Ему было плевать на все доводы и аргументы, на просмотренную в тысячный раз запись убийства Гарри Харта, на то, что другие агенты за его спиной деликатно отводили глаза в сторону перед тем, как покрутить пальцем у виска. Гарри Харт был жив. Он отполз, улетел, закопался в землю и по чёрному ходу попал на какую-нибудь секретную реабилитационную базу Кингсман в Мексике или на Канарах — что угодно. Но умереть вот так — на глазах у коллег, попавшись в ловушку врага, — для человека, который в одиночку спас мир раз дцать и спокойно уебал десяток гопорыл из уличной банды, это даже не тупо. Это куда хуже.

Эггзи думал, что когда он увидит могилу — фальшивую могилу! — то получит ещё одно доказательство в пользу своих предположений, которые многие считали безумными. Даже Рокси уже поддерживала его менее рьяно, с оглядкой на мнение Мерлина, который хоть по-дружески и позволял Эггзи горевать, но поблажек не делал. Наверное, он просто был слишком вымотан, исполняя обязанности ещё и Артура, чтобы открыто сказать Эггзи, что тот его заебал своими идеями. Или же просто был слишком хорошо воспитан для этого. У Эггзи имелось с десяток правдоподобных и ещё почти два десятка немного фантастичных объяснений того, как Гарри выжил, и до визита на кладбище он был уверен, что хотя бы одна из них — правдива. Однако сейчас, стоя, заложив руки в карманы и глядя на мёртвый холодный камень надгробия, Эггзи чувствовал, как вытягивает из него могильная земля... надежду. Непоколебимую, казалось бы, веру и силы.

Сердце медленно опустошалось, а пустота отдавала бессилием и бесконечным отчаянием.

Эггзи не мог отвести взгляда от выбитых на надгробии дат рождения и смерти: ему как-то не приходило в голову спрашивать Гарри о возрасте. Впрочем, для него любой человек старше тридцати был жутко старым, но только не Гарри, нет. Гарри ещё много чего не сделал, но обязательно сделает, потому что он жив и... что б его, этого ублюдка, просто потому что он жив!

— Никогда не думал, что меня заставят вновь пройти через всю эту муру, и что заставишь меня именно ты. Джентльмен, джентльмен... мудак ты, Гарри Харт, и первосортный.

Что там Мерлин сказал? Что Эггзи застрял на отрицании? Видимо, прогресс в осознании горя шёл семимильными шагами, потому что сейчас Эггзи готов был взорваться от злости. Хотелось пнуть надгробие, повалить на землю, раскрошить ногами, чтобы и следа не осталось, чтобы Гарри, где бы он ни прятался, услышал и увидел сотворённое непотребство и вылез посмотреть.

— Так что слушай сюда, я знаю, что ты слышишь. Я пока не знаю точно, как ты это сделал, но лучше возвращайся, потому что если вытаскивать тебя мне придётся самому, то никакие врачи и госпитали тебе не могут. Старый хрен, я знаю, что ты живой! — выкрикнул он, когда холод осознания стал совсем уже нестерпимым, и Эггзи нечем было его заглушить. — Лучше бы тебе вернуться... лучше бы тебе вернуться, Гарри Харт.

Эггзи чувствовал себя так, будто Мерлин содрал с него, ещё живого, шкуру настоящего Гэри Анвина, запихнул в костюм современного Джона Уотсона и поставил перед могилой... больше, чем друга. Нет, Эггзи сам себя поставил — ждать, умолять и надеяться. В пресловутом сериале Джону Уотсону нужно было всего лишь обернуться, чтобы увидеть восставшего из мёртвых друга. Эггзи хотелось верить, что и ему достаточно такой малости, чтобы его жизнь, он сам, начали собираться обратно из осколков. Но ведь Мерлин привёл его сюда как раз чтобы доказать иное... Поэтому Эггзи и стоял, замерев, не желая потерять хотя бы эту надежду, потому что многие другие доказательства уплыли в далёкие края, помахав ему ручкой.

***  
— Ты съездил на кладбище? — было первым вопросом, который задала ему Рокси, едва Эггзи вернулся в штаб-квартиру. — Как, стало легче?

Эггзи посмотрел на неё, как на дуру.

— Нет.

Разумеется, ему не стало легче. Рокси всерьёз рассчитывала на какой-то иной результат? Как Эггзи должно было полегчать от фальшивой могилы, от мысли, что его разводили, как пьяного сосунка-мажорчика на бабло? Ощущение грязной лжи не покидало его ни днём, ни ночью, ни в новой собственной квартире, куда Эггзи перевёз маму и сестрёнку, ни в доме Гарри, где он жил сам. Кингсман с каждым новым днём тускнел, бледнел и становился всё более похожим на трущобы Лондона, на грязную, заваленную барахлом и пустыми бутылками квартиру, где они жили с отчимом. Болото, вязкое, затягивающее, без надежды выбраться.

Так получилось, что Эггзи вернулся к тому, с чего начал, вот только сейчас у него уже не было шансов вскарабкаться на вверх по отвесной стене. Где бы он ни был, что бы ни делал, мыслями всё равно возвращался к той грёбаной могиле, а та понуждала признать — Гарри умер. Он умер и больше никогда не отчитает Эггзи за посаженное на халат пятно или разбитый стакан, за потерянный во время выполнения задания сверхсекретный зонтик и прочую хрень, которую не положено делать джентльменам. Эггзи старался не показывать того, что не просто переживает, а переживает с каждым днём всё сильней, хотя бы Мерлину — чувствовал, что лысый манипулятор всё ещё следит за ним, подгадывая момент, чтобы добить загибавшуюся в предсмертных судорогах надежду.

— Плохо, агент Галахад, — услышал он, вползая в главный зал после очередного рёбродробительного задания. Рёбра, между прочим, болели так, что Эггзи (которого состояние собственного тела не заботило до тех пор, пока он мог двигаться) всерьёз боялся, как бы осколки не проткнули лёгкие. Восседавший в гордом одиночестве во главе стола Мерлин — он же временный Артур — поправил очки и опустил глаза на свой планшет. — Раз от разу всё хуже и хуже.

— Хуже? Сам бы попробовал, — Эггзи взмахнул рукой, изображая весь масштаб бурной деятельности агентов Кингсман «в полях».

— Слова, Эггзи. Здесь каждый делает свою работу, а ты, — внимательный взгляд из-под очков, — халтуришь. И когда я говорю о халтуре, я говорю о твоём отношении к делу. Прежде ты вёл себя иначе.

Плюхнувшись на ближайший стул, Эггзи наконец задумался, что Мерлин имел в виду под словом «прежде». Когда он только проходил курсы? Когда был жив Гарри? Или когда тот ублюдок Валентайн чуть не устроил всему человечеству глобальное харакири?

Ну, если последнее, то ответ был прост. Эггзи был на адреналине, и от своей первой миссии, нет, Миссии, он попросту кайфовал. А как же, вчерашний нищедрын — и тут, в крутом костюме ценой с неплохую квартирку, нашпигованный шпионскими примочками спасает мир, получая в награду шикарный секс от коронованной особы. Хорошенькая такая, современная сказочка. Вот только в сказках никогда не говорится, что происходит с героями после «жили долго и счастливо», а Эггзи теперь знал. Хреново им живётся. Скучно, тупо и хреново, особенно когда настоящего принца рядом не наблюдается.

— Это всё из-за Гарри? Мне казалось, ты понял и принял эту потерю, Эггзи. В конце концов, ты не малолетний ребёнок, за которым требуется постоянный догляд.

А хотелось как раз обратного.

— Как часть организации Кингсман, ты несёшь очень большую ответственность. И твои мысли должны быть целиком и полностью сосредоточены на ней, потому что в противном случае половина земного шара взлетит на воздух или утонет, или задохнётся ядовитым зловонием, или ещё что-нибудь, моя фантазия безгранична, но долгий разговор — это то, что тебе сейчас нужно меньше всего. — Наверное вместе с обязанностями Артура Мерлин унаследовал и его занудство, и уверенность, что знает больше всех и поступает исключительно правильно. — Я всего лишь имею в виду, что вначале ты не был таким... безразличным. Твоё нынешнее состояние и нежелание что-либо предпринимать странны, учитывая, что ты хотел попасть в Кингсман.

Мысленно передразнивавший его Эггзи, кивавший на каждое слово, вдруг кое-что понял.

— Я пришёл не в Кингсман, Мерлин. Я пришёл за Гарри. — Тот, казалось, был ничуть не удивлён, но Эггзи не стал задаваться вопросом, почему. — Можете танцевать, пацанчик с улицы оказался пидором, ой, простите великодушно, геем, и я правда пришёл сюда за Гарри. Гарри теперь нет, вы все твердите, что он умер, но, поверь, я готов вывернуть свои кишки наизнанку, чтобы вернуть его. Всё, что угодно, только бы вернуть.

Мерлин долго молчал, видимо, переваривая полученную информацию, прежде чем заговорить. Эггзи уже устал думать, что с ним сейчас сделают в ответ на такое признание. Он ведь даже самого себя шокировал, не то что Мерлина.

— У меня для тебя две новости, Эггзи: хорошая и плохая. Хорошая в том, что ты уже на третьей стадии осознания горя, и это прогресс, поздравляю. Плохая... Ты не задумывался, что, возможно, гибель была для Гарри лучшим исходом?

— Какого хрена?

— Историю не изучал? Сказки в детстве тоже не читал, я смотрю? — то, что Мерлин съехал до банального ехидства, ничуть не улучшало ситуацию. — Галахад был единственным рыцарем Круглого стола, которого выбрал Святой Грааль. Он был непогрешим, чист душой и телом. У Гарри за все годы службы не случилось ни одной осечки, и правило Кингсман о защите невиновных он свято чтил. А теперь представь, что тот, кто был образцом для подражания, убил сорок ни в чём не повинных человек.

— Это был несчастный случай! — воскликнул Эггзи, привстав, и тут же, схватившись за правый бок, плюхнулся обратно.

Несчастный случай. Галахад попал в зону воздействия дьявольской машины Ричмонда Валентайна, и убийства совершал не по своей воле. Он не преступник. Он не нарушил правила. Внутри Эггзи всё протестовало против той чуши, которую нёс Мерлин, но та его часть, которая всё-таки помнила о могиле Гарри Харта, призывала прислушаться.

— Да, несчастный случай. Но я уверен, что Гарри, если бы он остался жив, считал бы иначе. Спроси себя, Эггзи, смог бы он и дальше спокойно жить и работать в Кингсман с таким грузом на сердце и совести? Мой ответ — нет. Так что перестань наконец думать только о себе, подумай о нём, и сделаешь очень много удивительных открытий, — и, буквально пришпилив его к стулу подобными откровениями, Мерлин взмахнул рукой, отпуская его «на подумать».

Эггзи, криво ухмыляясь, не сдвинулся с места. В голове вертелось только «Сукин ты сын», «Что? Да я ж тебя пристукну за такое» и «Ха-ха-ха, не смешно», но чем больше проходило времени, отмеряемого сигналами входящих сообщений на планшет Мерлина, тем быстрей утихали эти сумбурные вопли. Эггзи начал замерзать так, словно его запихнули в морозильную камеру. Ладонью, прижатой к правому боку, он чувствовал влагу — рана вновь открылась и пропитала кровью не только наспех сделанную повязку, но и рубашку с пиджаком. А тут ещё этот лысый ублюдок вздумал поизображать из себя Дамблдора... Эггзи повело куда-то влево и вниз, и он надеялся, что это было из-за ранения, что он не отключается, как переволновавшаяся девчонка, из-за того, что Мерлин рассказал. Столешница внезапно скакнула наверх и оказалась на уровне его глаз, задницей Эггзи приземлился на жёсткий и очень холодный ламинат, рядом с ним грохнулся стул, почти сразу же упал и второй — уже Мерлина, потому что сам Мерлин подскочил к Эггзи и что-то взволнованно говорил, только слов было не разобрать. Перед глазами Эггзи кружились лицо Мерлина, пугающе-бледное, кровавые пятна на дорогущей рубашке, впечатавшиеся в память, когда он перевязывал себе рану, и неожиданно — профиль Гарри Харта, как будто нарочно проявившийся в уголке съехавших с носа очков.

— Эй, Эггзи! Эггзи, ты слышишь меня?! Не смей отключаться!

Эггзи протянул было руку, но пальцы хватали то воздух, то плечо Мерлина, и сил не хватало отшвырнуть подальше этого красноречивого ублюдка. Вот дерьмо. Теперь ещё подумает, что он совсем расклеился.

— Рокси! Медиков сюда, срочно!

Голос Мерлина стремительно затухал, от усилившейся боли Эггзи не мог нормально дышать, не то, что двинуться. Кажется, он чувствовал себя так же, как Гарри в последние секунды: беспомощным и жалким, почти отчаявшимся — и уже почти отключаясь, подумал, что Мерлин прав. Гарри был слишком правильным, чтобы жить, помня, как он собственными руками убивал обычных, не замешанных ни в каком заговоре, людей. Но всё равно Гарри не мог позволить себе умереть так тупо.

***  
Когда начавшие срастаться рёбра позволили ему понемногу вставать с постели, Эггзи сбежал. Стащил из пиджака Мерлина, неосторожно оставленного в главном зале, ключи от автомобиля Артура, натянул первые же попавшиеся свои шмотки и свалил. На кладбище. Недели вынужденного безделья, когда шевелиться было запрещено да и больно, и оставалось только пялиться в потолок и думать... такое даже уравновешенного философа доведёт до ручки, а Эггзи вырос на улице и потому не был ни уравновешенным, ни философом.

В лучах заходившего солнца надгробный камень с именем Гарри Харта казался непозволительно тёплым, как будто была простая памятная плита какому-нибудь ещё живому деятелю. Эггзи с усилием заставлял себя смотреть на него. Теперь язык не поворачивался назвать могилу фальшивой, она вполне могла быть настоящей. Разум, поначалу не воспринимавший видеозапись гибели Гарри Харта, поднимал из памяти такие детали, которые однозначно говорили — умер, убит и не существует никакой уловки, чтобы при прямом пулевом ранении в голову можно было выжить. Эггзи пытался сопротивляться, вспоминал свои гипотезы, фантастические и вполне реальные, но они больше не выдерживали никакой критики. А всё Мерлин, который, периодически навещая Эггзи, отмечал, что тот уже почти прошёл стадию депрессии и осталось наконец лишь принять смерть Гарри как неизбежную данность.

— Ну? — грубо спросил он у надгробия, как будто перед ним стоял пришедший повиниться Гарри Харт. — Не знаю, что ещё сказать. Цветов при мне опять нет, уж прости, я сделал ноги без единого гроша в кармане. Я вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь приду сюда снова.

Но по сравнению с прошлым разом Эггзи больше не чувствовал, что кладбище, могила вытягивают из него последние силы. Этих сил-то не осталось совсем после всего того, что случилось. Безмолвная вера ещё теплилась где-то глубоко в его душе, но она была обречена, как огонёк зажигалки, где закончился бензин. Правильно, это только в сериале можно спрыгнуть с крыши, размазаться безжизненным трупиком по тротуару и выжить, а в Кингсман можно умереть даже самой тупой смертью в мире.

— Ладно, — глубокий вдох, чтобы как-то собраться с мыслями, — хорошо. Я не хочу этого признавать, но, возможно, Мерлин был прав насчёт тебя. Я никогда не смогу представить, что ты ощутил, когда очнулся и понял, что убил всех в той церкви. И если быть откровенным, я никогда не думал об этом с такой стороны. Просто хотел, чтобы ты однажды вернулся живым.

Мерлин говорил, что Эггзи ведёт себя по-детски, что вновь переживает смерть отца и по-мальчишески не может с этим смириться. Рокси — опять же, явно по наущению Мерлина, — выговаривала, что навязчивые воспоминания, которые не отпустить, рано или поздно сведут его с ума. Нельзя было сказать, что Эггзи не понимал их правоту, ещё как понимал. Но в сериал, в сказку очень хотелось верить.

— Давай сделаем так, Гарри. Ещё один месяц я буду ждать знака, какого угодно, можешь даже серебряную ложку прислать, я не обижусь. Но если ничего не будет, я тебя отпущу. Думаю, так всем будет лучше. Мы же должны рисковать только собственными жизнями, а я... я подвергаю опасности чужие. Как бы ни хотелось мне признавать, но наш мистер компьютерный зануда охарактеризовал всё абсолютно точно. Ты был бы не в восторге, если бы узнал, что со мной происходит.

Правое подреберье напомнило о себе резкой болью, и Эггзи замолчал. Не верилось, что он произнёс это вслух, сдался, готов был отступить от своего. Может, для других так и будет лучше, но только не для самого Эггзи.

— Господи, ну ты и сукин сын, Гарри. Неужели незаметно, насколько мне хреново? Что, кодекс джентльмена не позволяет просто извиниться за долгое отсутствие?! — Эггзи внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что хрипел и всхлипывал совсем как тогда, когда Гарри погиб, и хлопнул ладонью по губам, чтобы перестать. — Тварь такая, ненавижу. Если кто и думает о себе, то только ты. Ты же видел, как я на тебя смотрел, как охуевал от твоей невъебенной крутости, и надеялся однажды стать таким же. Ты много сделал для меня, гораздо больше, чем должен был, выплачивая долг моему отцу, но... пожалуйста, — Эггзи облизнул губы, не веря, что просил, как девчонка, — пожалуйста, ещё одно чудо. Дай знать, что ты жив.

Когда он замолчал, стало так тихо, что слышен был шелест листвы деревьев вдалеке. Эггзи уронил голову на грудь, заскрежетал зубами от почти парализующей боли, разливавшейся по всей грудной клетке. Чудо? Какое там. Альбус Дамблдор, как и Тони Старк, живёт в другой вселенной.

— Зачем тебе знать? — спросил кто-то страшно знакомый за его спиной, и Эггзи замер, боясь обернуться.

А когда же он всё-таки сделал это, то увидел Гарри, грёбаного живого Гарри Харта, прислонившегося к фонарному столбу. Воскресший Гарри был одет в серый костюм в крупную клетку и держал в руке свой верный зонт-трость; на нём даже были очки, точно такие же, какие он носил в Кингсман! Как будто он не умирал и никуда не исчезал на полгода... Вот только белый рубец шрама на лбу, чуть выше переносицы, и седые пряди в светлой шевелюре утверждали обратное: Гарри уходил, Гарри изменился. Но вернулся.

В следующий момент Эггзи, как глупо это ни было, просто осел на землю.

— Сукин сын, — сглотнув, прошептал он.

— Слова, Эггзи. Если что, то на мне сейчас Лонжин, стреляющие дротиками с транквилизатором. Ты должен знать, что его побочным эффектом является некоторая амнезия, — Гарри говорил ровно, безэмоционально, но его выдавали глаза. Едва Эггзи без сил, борясь с нарастающей болью от травмированных рёбер и шоком, оказался на земле, на краткий миг во взгляде Гарри отразилась паника. — Будет крайне обидно, если мне придётся применить транквилизатор до того, как ты скажешь что-то более вразумительное.

— Как? — только и смог спросить Эггзи, хотя и понимал, что это под категорию более вразумительного вряд ли подходило.

Гарри дёрнул плечом.

— Год назад было предложено встроить в очки агентов нано-генераторы силового поля. Его мощности недостаточно, чтобы остановить пулю, выпущенную с расстояния нескольких ярдов, но хватает, чтобы изменить её траекторию. Отдача достаточно сильная, чтобы со стороны всё выглядело как прямое попадание, так что если бы кто-нибудь из людей Валентайна подошёл ближе, я бы сейчас не стоял рядом с тобой.

— Значит, тебе повезло.

— Не скрою, толика везения в этом была.

И тут, неожиданно для самого себя, Эггзи захотелось засмеяться. Это вообще было странное, жутковатое состояние, когда его одновременно сгибало пополам от чудовищной боли и колотило от едва сдерживаемого смеха, почти истерики.

— Ёбаный пиздец. Ёбаный пи... — Дыхания не хватило. — Мерлин же должен был знать про очки? Он знал и убеждал меня поверить в твою смерть.

— Он не знал. Проект «Поднять щиты» курировал я, и такие очки были в единственном экземпляре у меня.

Ага, ну да, конечно. Эггзи опустил голову и не заметил, что отошедший от столба Гарри подошёл ближе и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Одна загадка разгадана, осталось ещё две, и пожалуй, что ответ на них Эггзи и хотел, и боялся услышать. Не зря же Гарри упомянул транквилизатор...

— Предвосхищая твой вопрос: нет, я не собираюсь возвращаться. После случившегося я не могу снова стать агентом Кингсман. Псевдоним «Галахад» по праву твой.

— По праву? — ядовито переспросил Эггзи, и Гарри непонимающе нахмурился. — Вообще-то мы с Мерлином уебали куда больше людей, чем ты в той церквушке. И что-то раскаяния у того же Мерлина я, знаешь ли, не наблюдаю. А с тобой произошёл несчастный случай. Все знают, что ты сделал это не по собственной воле.

Он даже не сразу рискнул поднять голову и посмотреть на Гарри. Предавать Мерлина было стыдно, но что поделать, если этот аргумент казался Эггзи убийственным и почти наверняка должен был сработать.

— Если это так, тогда я тем более не имею желания возвращаться, если исконный принцип Кингсман стал для вас пустыми словами. Эггзи... семьям погибших в той церкви нет никакого дела до того, по своей воле я убивал или по чужому указу. Ключевые слова — я убивал.

— Я знал, что ты сукин сын, но то, что ты жестокий сукин сын, я понял только сейчас.

— Я жесток только к самому себе, — возразил Гарри, и Эггзи наконец рассмеялся, не выдержав.

— В самом деле? Значит, я тут просто так разлёгся, предварительно выматерив твоё миленькое надгробие.

Кряхтя, он поднялся, деланно не заметив предложенную Гарри помощь, хотя очень трудно было двигаться так, чтобы не тревожить раненый бок. Если бы у Эггзи ещё были силы, он бы съездил Гарри в челюсть или зарядил коленом в пах, чтоб побольней; как же некстати его ранили, даже не подраться никак. Это... это было не то, чего Эггзи хотел. Он не чувствовал никакой радости, глядя на ожившего Гарри, никакого счастья, не хотелось ни подойти, ни обнять. Вдруг выяснилось, что он попросту не понимал Гарри, а Гарри не хотел понимать его. Даже попытаться исправить всё Гарри не желал.

— Мне многого стоило пережить гибель твоего отца, — тихо произнёс Гарри, не глядя на него, — а каждый, кто был в той церкви, был чьим-то родственником. Тебе не понять мои чувства, Эггзи, и я счастлив этому — потому что с тобой не случилось и не случится того же, что со мной.

— Я никогда не винил тебя в смерти папы, — просипел Эггзи и, покачнувшись, вцепился тому в плечо. Гарри отреагировал моментально: перекинув зонт в другую руку, подхватил Эггзи за пояс, позволяя навалиться на себя всем телом. В такой позе лицо Гарри оказалось слишком близко к его собственному, и Эггзи замер... чтобы испортить всё тупым: — Вот дерьмо.

— Мальчишка.

— От мальчишки слышу.

— Ты зарываешься, Эггзи.

— А ты думаешь, что раз я просил тебя воскреснуть, то буду умолять вернуться. Вот чёрта с два! Хочешь страдать в одиночестве? Да, пожалуйста! Куда ты только пойдёшь? — Гарри молчал, и Эггзи не мог определить, перегибает он палку или нет. А впрочем, было уже пофиг, потому что неджентльменское упрямство человека, которому пытались помочь, раздражало до колик. — На секундочку, мистер Раздутая совесть, я вырос на улице, я воровал и угонял машины. Я могу тебя понять.

Он особенно выделил голосом последние слова, едва ли не в отчаянии, не зная, как ещё донести до Гарри, что ему могут и хотят помочь. А тот по-прежнему молчал, вынуждая Эггзи задаваться вопросом, а был ли вообще в мире какой-нибудь человек, которому Гарри Харт доверял? Не так, чтобы вынужденно, по работе, а по-настоящему, чтобы можно было поделиться самыми тайными страхами и опасениями. Гарри не был женат, детей у него тоже нет, иначе бы он так не вцепился в Эггзи в своё время и не опекал. Кто тогда? Мерлин? Да Гарри даже не сообщил Мерлину, что жив!

— Ответь мне на один вопрос, Гарри. Если ты не думал возвращаться в Кингсман и вообще говорить нам, что ты выжил, то зачем вышел сейчас ко мне? Что, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся, — нравятся, когда тебя просят?

Гарри дёрнулся и тихо, напряжённо сказал:

— Тебе нужно присесть.

Эггзи не стал спорить. Вдвоём они доковыляли до скамейки — самой дальней от могил, под роскошной раскидистой ивой — где Гарри, усадив его на сиденье, сам опустился на колени на землю и полез ему под пиджак. Молча, как будто не слышав обращённого к нему вопроса, вытащил рубашку Эггзи из-под ремня, расстегнул несколько нижних пуговиц, чтобы удобней было осмотреть повязку, и принялся ощупывать её. Чувствуя осторожные касания кончиками пальцев, Эггзи с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вздрогнуть: прикосновения казались не по-медицински правильными, а интимными, и это было слишком для двоих человек, которые только что цапались друг с другом.

— Гарри, — наконец решился позвать Эггзи, как загипнотизированный глядя на его поседевшую шевелюру. — Ты не ответил.

— Если уж на то пошло, я первым спросил, — сухо ответил Галахад, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая брюки. Эггзи подумал, что он сейчас уйдёт, но, к счастью, Гарри, поколебавшись, опустился на скамейку рядом с ним. — И ты должен первым ответить, зачем тебе так потребовалось знать, что я выжил.

Можно подумать, этот умник не понимал. Эггзи всерьёз подозревал, что сказанная подколка — будто бы Гарри нравится слышать, как его умоляют, просят, — хотя бы отчасти была правдой. Но если, чёрт возьми, от этого зависело, останется Гарри или свалит в туман, предварительно выпустив в Эггзи дозу транквилизатора, — хуй с ней, с гордостью, Эггзи готов был попросить.

Он положил Гарри руку на плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и просто сказал:

— Ты мне нужен. Я вроде как... типа люблю тебя, чувак, ну или что-то вроде того.

Гарри выслушал его с непроницаемым лицом, даже бровью не повёл от такого признания, и Эггзи разозлился.

— Ну? Или опять та пресловутая серебряная ложечка в заднице всё испортит? — Он сжал пальцы на плече Гарри, хотя старого ублюдка хотелось попросту придушить, чтобы больше не мучиться. — Что ты язык проглотил? Ладно, ладно, я понял. Я понял, — выдохнул Эггзи, и на него резко накатила усталость. В последний раз вцепившись в плечо Гарри, глупо надеясь проткнуть ногтями ткань пиджака и сделать ему наконец больно, Эггзи попробовал встать, но рёбра опять запротестовали жгучей, разрывающей болью.

Медленно Гарри взял его за руку, как будто упрашивая остаться на месте.

— Ты мне тоже нужен. Бывает боль, с которой невозможно справиться в одиночку.

Эггзи моргнул. Посмотрел на него, отметив непривычную для Галахада нерешительность, снова моргнул, не веря.

— Блядь, — вырвалось у него. Увидев, как нахмурившийся Гарри потянулся к часам, Эггзи запаниковал: — Окей, окей, я понял, я больше не буду, только... — Тот отстегнул злополучные Лонжин и опустил их в карман пиджака. — Скотина, — резюмировал Эггзи, подавляя улыбку.

— Слова, Эггзи. Мне ещё не поздно передумать.

— Не передумаешь уже, старый хрен, я тебя насквозь вижу, — Эггзи попытался приподняться, но не получилось. Он только ещё больше навалился на Гарри, а тот приобнял его в ответ. — Не отвяжешься теперь. Ч-чёрт! — в боку от простого движения закололо, и Эггзи задышал часто и мелко. — Не хочу обратно в госпиталь, но, похоже, придётся.

— Я отвезу, — безапелляционно заявил Гарри, поднимая его. Эггзи и не думал возражать. Покачнувшись, он неловко клюнул Гарри губами куда-то в подбородок, врезавшись правой бровью в дужку его очков, и почти сразу же ощутил, как его крепко обхватили за пояс. — Идём. Боюсь, мне потребуется твоя помощь, чтобы набраться храбрости и встретиться с Мерлином.

Кивнув, Эггзи обхватил его руками за шею, крепко обнимая, и тут впервые почувствовал, что Гарри дрожал.


End file.
